criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Feeling the Heat
Feeling the Heat is the third case of Criminal Case: Stanford Bay, a fanfic series by Arif Hassan pyo. It is also the third case of Stanford Bay as well as Paradise beach, a district based in Stanford Bay. Plot The player and Hasuro were in the station when Andrew Tyson came to the team and reported that a house is on fire in seabrook lane. After they reached the spot, they found a house almost destroyed by fire and also found a man burned to death. Thinking its a murder, the team immediately started the investigation. In chapter 1, the team identified the victim as Wallance Johnson and he lived in the house. They also found out the victim lived together with his brother, Harold Johnson. So they added him as a suspect. They also added the victim's neighbour Kara White and grocery store salesman Jeffery Jacobs as a suspect. Alan also confirmed the victim wa murdered in the autopsy as murder details indicated that the victim was pushed into the fire by someone else. In chapter 2, they found out the victim worked at a local greenhouse as a botanist, so they investigated the spot. They also found out the victim had interacted with some tourists as some tourists visited the greenhouse. So they added Croatian tourist Carlo Rakitic and German tourist Gerhard Weber as a suspect. They also found out Jeffery Jacobs was illegally importing goods and the victim knew about it, so the victim used this fact to blackmail the salesman to give him some goods for free every day. After hearing this they arrested him for illegally importing goods. They also found out that the victim's neighbour was jealous and angry of the victim for him being a famous botanist and He never talked to his neighbours because of being too proud being famous. In the end, the team found enough evidence to arrest Harold for the murder. Initially denying involvement, Harold admitted to the crime. Harold said Harold was getting poor as Wallance was taking all the money and fame from the historical house while Harold was doing everything to protect and maintain it. So he decided to plan To burn down the house to get the insurance money from the house, but as he was burning it, Wallance noticed him and attempted to stop Harold. And Harold accidentally pushed Wallance into the fire, killing him. Judge Olive sentenced him to 20 years in prison. In Paradise lost, @theunknownuser messaged manny and told her to look beneath the ground. After analyzing it, manny told the team @theunknownuser was redicating to an underground room in Harold's burning house which was still untouched by the fire. The player and hasuro found an alternative way to get inside the room with the help of patrick and found a faded message which was to hard to decipher. So The message was analyzed by the team profiler who said that it said:help and the handwriting was amanda's. And they went to ask Harold about the kidnappers keeping her in the room, of which he said some people came to him and gave him money to let them and a box safe. He knew something was fishy but he did not ask anything because of getting paid. Meanwhile, The team helped Gerhard Weber to return his valuable belongings and arrested Jeffery Jacobs for stealing it. After all the events, the team vowed to find Amanda and find out who the unknown user is. Murder Details Victim *'Wallance Johnson'(Found Burned to death in front of his burned house) Murder Weapon *'Fire' Killer *Harold Johnson Suspects Suspect Profile Suspect Profile Suspect Profile Suspect Profile Suspect Profile Quasi Suspects Killer Profile *The killer eats meatballs. *The killer has a dog. *The killer is a nail biter. *The killer has black hair. *The killer's Blood type is A+. Crime Scenes Bonus Crime Scene {| class="article-table" border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="margin: 0px auto; height: 400px; width: 450px;" | style="text-align: center;" |Underground Floor Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Stanford Bay Category:Cases (Stanford Bay) Category:Paradise Beach